When Life Brings You Lemons
by kickerfromfaraway
Summary: "I wonder. Did he forget me? Did Hollywood change him? Does he remember all the good times we had?" "I wonder. Did she forget me? Did she meet someone new? Does she remember all the good times we had?" Rated T just cause.OC. (Im hoping that means Original Character) Leolivia story!
1. Wondering

**Authors Note- Hey Y'all! Xain here fresh from the NL. I decided to write this Leolivia story when i was in the netherlands. Don't worry, its a lot longer tan this, i just wanna get the first chapter up! Ill post the next chapter so fast you won't even know it was just this one. Oh wait. I just told you. Welllllllllll... Enjoy?**

**./.**

Ano. Pov

I wonder. Did he forget me? Did Hollywood change him? Does he remember all the good times we had?

Leo POV

I wonder. Did she forget me? Did she meet someone new? Does she remember all the good times we had?

./.

**Yeah... So leave a review and tell me what you think! I promise ill get this one up and finished soon. PS- next chapter will be a long one!**

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN'IT LEO HOWARD OR OLIVIA HOLT! If i did, they would be together already!**

**-Xain**


	2. Well YOU SUCK

**Authors Note- Hey Yall! Didn't i tell you i would get it up! So i know i got some facts wrong, but please don't review saying "OH MY GOD HE DIDN'T GROW UP THERE AND LIKE THATS NOT A REAL DISNEY LETTER AND LIKE NYAHHHHHHH!" Because comon, your fans! You know that a lot of people get stuff wrong. so Presenting- Chapter one I guess!**

Ano. POV

My old friend Leo. I knew him since birth. We were together every day of the year, because our houses were right next to each other, and our fathers had been friends since birth. We would tell each other everything, Until that one day in the summer break between fourth and fifth grade. I had gone to our place, a huge tree in the forest near our home; It had a central center where all the branches met and formed a spot always just big enough for the both of us. I had gone there that morning, a sunny august day, We always met up before 9. We never slept in. In the small town of Platsville, pop. 560, South ever slept in. I got to the tree and i had waited, And waited, And waited, hoping he was late, or a family thing had popped up. When i went back home, it was 5:30. I went back the next day, hoping he would be there, He didn't show. That night i went to his house. I knocked and his mom answered.

"Hey Hun!" She said.

"Hey Cathy." I had learned a long time ago to call her by her first name.

"Have you seen Leo recently?" I asked her.

"He didn't tell ya?"

"Tell me what?" I asked. I racked my brain trying to think about the last time i had seen Leo. It was just another summer day. We had gone to the river and swam and fished and splashed and talked. It was a normal day.

"Hun, he left for Hollywood. Got a big shot at a TV show. 'Leo Little's Big Show.'" She told me. I just stood there in shock. He left. Didn't tell me. I'm probably never going to see him again.

"Thank you Cathy." I told her, fighting back tears. She closed the door and i walked. I didn't know where. I found myself at the tree, As i climbed up, All i could think about was how Leo could do this to me. I eventually cried myself to sleep in our spot.

Leo's POV

My old friend Gina. I had known her since birth. Our fathers had been friends forever. We would tell each other everything. Until that one summer between Fourth and Fifth grade. It was august. I had just had another fun day with Gig, as i liked to call her. We had gone to the river and had a lot of fun. When i got home, there was a letter in my room. Im pretty sure it went something like this, with more detail.

Dear Mr. Leo Howard,

You have been chosen to host a new TV show on the Disney channel entitled 'Leo Little's Big Show'. We have decided to begin shooting at 9:30 August 24. Please be at set at 8:30 August 24.

Thank you,

Disney Corporations.

I went to my parents and they told me i was leaving tomorrow with my the 6:30 am flight to Hollywood. I was so busy packing and practicing my acting skills i forgot about Gig. The next morning, i flew out. I never got a chance to say goodbye to Gig.

Two days later i got a call from my Mom, Cathy.

"Hi Leo!" She greeted me, and i could hear the smile over the phone. I told her all about LA and how lucky i was to be there.

"Thats great Hun. But Gina showed up at the door asking where you were last night. I cant believe that my son Leo didn't tell his best friend he was leaving. Guess where i found her this morning on my morning hike? Sleeping in a tree mumbling 'Leo... Why...'. You could still see the tear stains on her face." She said, instantaneously making me feel guilty. I said goodbye and that i loved her, and went to bed dreaming of Gig.

Gina's POV

Its been six years to the day tomorrow that Leo left. Im 16 now. And he is too. Every July 13, for the past six years, i dropped gifts off on his doorstep. But there is no time to mope. I got to go shopping. I get in my beat up old Chevy 1996 pickup truck, the truck that Leo and i were going to share when we grew up. We even planned to live right next to each other. When i was at the store, i saw a poster saying 'See the cast of Kickin' it in person and get an autograph at the Sonic Stadium! August 17 from 11 to 4!" I stop and stare. Leo is on that show. I could see him again. I get the groceries and write a note to my mom saying I'm going to the meet n' greet. Its 9:30 now and its 2 hours away. I hop in my truck, turn on Country FM 30.5 and hit the road. Two hours later i am in line to get an autograph with a photo of our tree in my hand.

Leo's POV

Its been six years tomorrow since i left. Im 16 now. And on July 13, i always get one package from my mom, containing her present, and a present always left on my doorstep by an anonymous person. I know its Gig though. After Leo Little's Big Show, i joined a show named Kickin' it. Ive been on it for 3 years now. I met some really nice people, especially Olivia Holt, but Gig will always have a place in my heart. Today we are doing a meet n' greet at the Sonic Stadium in a town 2 hours away from Platsville. I wonder if anybody i know will be here. The meet n' greet starts at 11, and i am busy signing autographs when someone has a interesting photo for me to sign. Its a photo of me and Gig's tree. Without looking up i ask who to sign it to.

"Gig." She says. "Sign it to Gig."

I look up and see her long blonde hair dyed blue in parts, and her blue eyes. I smile.


	3. TICKLE FIGHTTTTT

Gina's POV

Once it is my turn to get an autograph i hand him my photo. Without looking up he asks who to sign it to. He hasn't changed very much. He is almost the same Leo i saw last. Big feet and all.

"Gig." I tell him. "Sign it to Gig." He looks up and i see his chocolate brown eyes crinkle up as he shows his signature smile.

"GIG!" He shouts and we hug. I breathe in his familiar scent of honey and linen cloth.

"Hey Leo. I never got my goodbye. Didn't your ma raise you with proper manners?" I tease him, and his face instantly turns to sadness.

"Oh my gosh Gig i am so sorry i was in a hurry and i just forgot and you have all rights to hate me and-"

"Leo, chill. Im just teasing you. I could never hate you. You are still my best friend!" I cut him off."Guess who got their second degree while you were gone?"

"Im so happy for you!" He says. We took karate together as kids and we both trained together. We were both red belts when he left. My sorrow and anger at Leo helped me progress quickly, (im not gonna tell him that) and i was a black belt within a year. I kept training and i got to second degree. Im testing for third degree this winter.

"Excuse me, you're holding up the line!" The girl behind me says in a irritated tone.

"Come back here." Leo tells me and i go back with him. We talk and talk as he signs autographs. Soon it's four and i have to go.

"Sorry Leo, told my mom i would be back at four." I tell him while getting my stuff

"Can't you call her? I haven't seen you for three years!"

"Sure." I pull out my cell phone, a old flip phone, and he gasps in fake horror.

"Leo i live in Platsville. iPhones are basically unheard of." I tell him and he laughs. I call my mom and tell her i will be home late, i found a old friend.

"Have fun with Leo!" She tells me before hanging up. I chuckle at how smart she is. Me and Leo get up and a blonde girl comes and joins us.

"Hey Leo!" She says as we walk to VIP section of the place. They start talking about the crazy fans they met and stuff when i decide to have a little fun. I know her name is Olivia from the show, and that she and Leo are good friends. This will be fun.

"You must be Olivia, Leo's girlfriend." I tell her. "Leo will not shut up about how hot you are and how awesome you are to kiss." I look at their faces. They are both blushing, and Olivia looks ready to kill Leo, and Leo looks like he wants to kill me. I laugh and run as Leo chases me. I eventually reach a dead end and Leo tackles me.

"Don't you dare Mr. Leo Howard." I warn him. I know what he is thinking.

"And if i do?"

"Say A-Buh-Bye to those nipples." I joke. He rolls his eyes and starts tickling me.

"No-hehehe-stop-heherhehe" I try to tell him. Eventually after wrestling for the upper hand, i gain it. I am now on top of him.

"Ready for this, Leona?" I tell him. He hates that nickname, just like i hate what he used to call me, Genius.

"You wouldn't dare." He tells me. In response i tickle him, causing him to laugh so hard he cries. I get up, and pull him up too. He quickly grabs his iPhone and makes me come in for a photo. The photo makes me laugh so are still tear stains on his face and he looks like he is pouting. I am next to him, rolling my eyes like this is normal. He shows me that he put it on Instagram and has the caption 'Kudos to Gig for making me laugh so hard i cried." It already has 1500 likes. Just then, Olivia finds a Leo that looks like he just cried and me, rolling on the floor laughing, literally.

"Whats going on here?" She asks as we explain what happened, and Leo shows her the photo, causing her to burst into laughter. Then Leo explains i don't have a iPhone, causing her to gasp.

"Cmon. We are going to buy you a iPhone." She tells me.

"Guys you really don't need to buy me a iPhone." I try to tell them but they don't listen. "Fine but we are taking my car. I think Leo would like it." I tell them, while Leo's face lights up.

"You didn't."

"I did." I say as we walk to the parking lot. After about five minutes we end up at my truck.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" We hear a scream that sounds like a little girl and see Leo squealing in happiness, jumping up and down.

"Olivia, if you have a Instagram, ya know what might be a good idea?"

"Already on it." She says, pulling out her phone and takes a video. She shows me what the video is, since IG apparently has video now. Its 15 seconds of Leo jumping up and down at the car and squealing like a little girl with the caption " whoisleo found a car. I think he likes it." It already has 1700 likes. We eventually manage to tear Leo away from jumping like a little girl to getting in my car. Its a old car that fits three people in the front. We all squish in, me driving, Olivia in the middle and Leo on the passenger's side.

**I didn't really have an authors note for this part, so leave a review if you liked it! Couldn't think oF a good way to end it either...**

**-Xain**


End file.
